The Immortal King
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: No one knows where he came from. One day, hundreds of years ago, a young man with a straw hat appeared in the realms. From then on, after many endeavors involving man, Devil, Angel and gods alike, he became known as the Immortal King. Though Luffy himself preferred the title of Pirate King. (Series of One-shots/short stories, read inside for details)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece or Highschool DxD.**

The Immortal King

"I'm gonna be the Harem King!"

Rias truly loved her servant Issei. He was passionate, courageous and a hard worker. No one could deny his good qualities once they got to know him. Especially after the lengths he went to save her from the arranged marriage to Riser Phenex. But even she couldn't help but feel a bit tired of hearing him parade his perversion around so easily. His pursuit of multiple women, while a good motivator, could wear on anybody. Especially the girl that was interested in him that way. Rias might have been willing to share him someday, but it wasn't a fun topic to discuss.

So she decided to toy with him a bit.

"That goal might not be as easily attained as you think, Issei," Rias said, drawing her peerage's attention, specifically her pawn, to her. "There are plenty of men in Hell-no-in all the realms that possess rather large harems. Many with quite beautiful women."

"That's fine. My goal for a harem is about getting the best girls, anyway! Though that doesn't mean I won't try for the most, either." Issei chuckled confidently, eliciting a small blush from Rias. But despite herself, she didn't give up on her plan.

"I see. But to do that, you'd have to surpass the Immortal King's harem." Rias suggested, causing Issei to blink in question.

"The Immortal King?"

"Does that count, though?" Akeno asked, touching her chin in thought. "It's true that many of the most beautiful women in the world are in love with him, but…"

"W-wait! So this guy is the true Harem King?! How?! Why?!" Issei asked in desperation, a small amused smile spreading across his master's lips.

"It is not in volume that the Immortal King would be so, but who he's bewitched with his charm that he has earned the title," Rias explained with some mischief, causing the brunette to sweat nervously.

"Wh-who then?! It can't be that difficult to overcome! I'll do it in a heartbeat!" Issei exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Kiba.

"That might be a taller order than you expect, Issei-kun. The first woman to fall in love with the Immortal King was none other than Gabriel, the most beautiful Angel in Heaven," The knight explained, though apparently catching on to what his master was doing.

"Then there's the Youkai Queen of Kyoto, Yasaka. Her beauty and power rival that of any Ultimate-Class Devil." Akeno supplied this time, finding a bit of fun in teasing the brunette now as well. "If you saw her, I'm sure you'd be quite jealous, Issei."

"Let's not forget an even closer acquaintance to us all, Serafall Leviathan, Sona's older sister," Rias declared, causing Issei's jaw to drop.

"W-wait, what?! No way! Even Sona's older sister?!"

"That's right. Though Sona said that he's a bit too carefree for her taste, she could admit to seeing what allured many women to him as well."

"There's a rumor going around that one of the Five Dragon Lords, Tiamat, is also in love with him," Xenovia said this time, surprising the group with her knowledge on the subject. "The Immortal King was the subject of much talk considering his stance of neutrality despite the many relations he built up over time."

"It sounds like he has some of the best chicks from every faction!" Issei blanched in shock, biting his bottom lip in discouragement."I guess I'll have a tougher road ahead of me than I thought…"

Rias giggled before standing up and touching her servant's shoulder in reassurance, having had enough fun teasing him. "Don't worry, Issei. I'm sure you'll be able to compete someday in the future. Besides, you have one distinct advantage over him."

"I-I do? What's that?" Issei asked as hope returned to him.

"The Immortal King hasn't accepted any of them as his wives." Rias declared, Issei now gawking at the revelation as his master began to laugh. "I'm sorry, Issei, I was merely teasing you earlier. In truth, the Immortal King has little to no interest in taking any brides. He likes to travel around freely without being pinned to one place. But it is true that all of the women we mentioned have fallen in love with him."

W-wait, really?! What a waste!" Issei exclaimed in disappointment before narrowing his eyes. "But even so… I don't know if I'd be able to accept the title of Harem King by default just because of that…

"As determined as ever to prove himself." Akeno giggled.

"Maybe one day, I'll get to meet him and convince him of the true beauty of breasts!" Issei continued, holding his chin in thought. "So why's he called the Immortal King, anyway?"

"Oh, that? Because, plainly put, he's immortal but hails from no known faction. His immortality wasn't by choice, either. Aside from a strange power to stretch like rubber, most have determined that he's perfectly human," Rias explained, causing Issei's eyes to widen in surprise. "But there's one distinct difference between him and regular humans: he comes from a different universe."

"Wait… what?"

* * *

"Cool. Looks like we're here."

In the mountainous realm of Jotunheim, a lone boy stood at the foot of a stone stronghold. Its walls were integrated with the mountain, an ancient language written across its walls that the boy couldn't be bothered to attempt reading. He stood at five foot eight inches tall, his skin lightly tanned and the bed of hair on his head raven black that was covered by a straw hat. His eyes were dark brown and underneath the left lid was a small scar. He wore a red long sleeve cardigan that opened at the chest, revealing a large scar in the shape of an 'X' on his chest. Despite the scar, a body of muscle could be seen behind it, his figure well toned despite his lankiness. He wore blue jean capris shorts and wooden sandals on his feet. A yellow sash wrapped around his waist as well as an oversized traveling bag on his back.

"Are you sure this is the approach you want to take, brother? I'm sure there are several ways we can go about this more tactfully."

Looking down at his waist, Luffy pulled a severed head tied to his sash up in front of him to look at it. It had been the source of the voice, despite lacking its own body. The head was clearly male, looking aged with a long dirty brown beard and horns on his forehead. His eyes illuminated yellow, looking like jewels rather than actual eyes.

"What's wrong with asking for it back?"

"Look, I know you have a few Giant friends Luffy, but not all of them would feel so inclined as to just hand over the hammer of Thor. Especially not the son of Thrym," The head answered, expressing as much logic as he could for the boy to understand. "If anything, we should try and sneak inside to steal it back. You may not be the most stealthy person, but I'm sure with my guidance, we can manage."

Luffy tilted his head to one side in thought, considering his strange companion's request. With a large grin, Luffy shook his head. "Nah, it'll be fine Mimir. If he doesn't wanna give it back, I'll just fight him for it."

The severed head released a heavy sigh, which he likely would have shook if he still had a body. "I guess this won't be one of the days I convince you to take the more logical route. Have it your way."

"Maybe next time," Luffy chuckled with a toothy grin, stretching his arm out and reaching for the giant knocker on the gates. With several thunderous thud, the gates shook. "Oi~! Anyone home right now?! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm here to take Thor's cool hammer back!"

Retracting his arm, Luffy placed the severed head back on his sash, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer. "Huh. Maybe he's not home."

"After stealing Mjolnir, I doubt he'd be anywhere else," Mimir hummed. After another moment passed, the stone doors creaked with life, scraping across the earth they receded back into the mountain. From the darkness within, A giant blue being stepped out from the other side, a towering Jorgun now stooping over Luffy and Mimir. He couldn't have been shorter than one hundred meters, His body an ice blue and his skin as rough as the mountain he stood under. He wore a ragged loincloth and best, fangs sticking out of his lower jaw and his eyes yellow.

"You… you're no Asgardian," The giant rumbled out, his voice booming as he spoke. "And I don't see my demanded gift."

"Sorry, but old man Odin said that you were asking for too much. I just came here to take it back so that no war breaks out over it," Luffy explained, casually crossing his hands behind his head.

"You come to my domain with nothing to offer? Demanding that I hand over the mighty Mjolnir for nothing?! You dare show such disrespect?!"

"You're lucky that you're getting this much, you twit. If it wasn't for Laufey asking the lad to be nice, you'd be fighting right now! You couldn't just learn from your father's mistake the first time 'round and leave well enough alone," Mimir huffed, his glowing eyes glaring up at Thurm in disappointment.

"I deserve my revenge! My father fell at the hands of Thor, at a wedding planned for him and the Goddess Freya, no less!" The Giant roared furiously, his breath creating a gust as he spoke and filling the air with a foul stench.

"Then why'd you ask for a wife?" Luffy asked bluntly, a brow raised. "If you wanted to fight Thor, just do it."

"Th-that's not the point! I want to embarrass the Asgardians the same way they embarrassed me! And with the seals in place around my home, they'll never be able to come in swinging," Thurm laughed boisterously, earning a small sigh of disappointment from Mimir. "To take Thor's wife from him in exchange for his mighty weapon is the ultimate revenge!"

"If only you had picked up your father's intellect instead of his perversion. You likely would have risen up to be a King like he was. Look Thurm, there's a stable peace between Jotunheim and Asgard, one that's existed for hundreds of years now. That doesn't need to be jeopardized because you want to bed Lady Sif," Mimir said, Luffy holding his head up to allow him to speak.

"Silence! Your words mean nothing to me! If you cannot provide my ransom, then the hammer of Thor belongs to me now!" Thurm declared, keeping his feet planted behind his doors. "You can't come in and the runes will keep you at bay!"

"Actually, brother, those runes only ward away Asgardians and Valkyries. They don't do a lick of anythin' to hold back the boy, here," Mimir informed him, causing the Giant to blink in shock.

"So, I guess we're fighting then," Luffy said, spinning his arm around to stretch it out. Thurm echoed with laughter despite his words, grinning down at Luffy.

"So what if he can? I'll just crush him and send you both back as a message to-"

Thurm didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Luffy disappearing from his sight before reappearing right in front of the Giant's face. His fist shifted in color to a jet black, shining like polished metal. Steam rose from his body that had turned a shade of pink.

"Oh…"

" **Bullet!** " With a thunderous smack, Luffy smashed his fist right into Thurm's jaw. Despite the obvious difference in size, the punch was strong enough to reverberate through Thurm's entire body, the punch breaking several of his teeth and almost snapping his jaw. The Jorgun blacked out for a quick moment, falling into his stone doors and collapsing them under his weight. He rolled forward, falling out of the safety of his home and into the earth and grass of the mountain he occupied.

"And here I thought you'd hold back a bit on the lummox. Not that he didn't have that coming," Mimir half chuckled, looking down at the Giant as Luffy fell back toward the ground.

"I did, though. I was just trying to knock him out," Luffy said with a shrug as he landed feet first on the dirt.

"Well, it might have been better to leave him conscious. We still need to find the hammer inside, after all. I imagine his home is quite large," Mimir reasoned, causing Luffy to widened his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right!" He exclaimed before looking back at Thurm's form. The Giant groaned in pain, slowly placing his hands on the ground to push himself up. "Hey, he's awake! Looks like he can still tell us!"

"Y-you… I'll kill you, damn it!" Thurm snapped, raising an arm and swinging it at Luffy.

The rubber boy quickly jumped over the behemoth's arm, swinging his leg up behind him. "Gomu-Gomu no… **Stamp**!" winding it back, Luffy unleashed it forward and planted his sandal straight into Thurm's gut. The Jorgun's eyes rolled back in pain, the air leaving him as he buckled over in pain. Luffy landed on top of Thurm's shoulder, looking down at the Giant with a neutral expression.

"Hey, can you tell me where the hammer is? I wanna get back to Asgard already. Old man Odin said he'd give me a feast for bringing it back!" Luffy explained, placing his hands on his hips as he waited for the giant to answer.

"Thurm, do yourself a favor and tell the boy. We get the hammer and everyone walks away from this. No war between Jotunheim and Asgard and you're spared any further consequences. Make it easier on yourself," Mimir advised out of pity, releasing a sigh as he hoped the Giant would listen to reason now that he was on the ground and beaten.

"... I-it's… in the furthest most chamber to the right… just take it and go…" Thurm mumbled out, groaning as he massaged his stomach.

"Alright, thanks!" Luffy smiled before hopping off, following the Giant's instructions as he went inside the stronghold. It didn't take long before Luffy found the hammer, a grin spreading wide across his face. "Oh man, it looks so cool! It's huge, too!"

"Now careful, lad. Remember that if your heart isn't pure or free of dark desires, it'll be-" Mimir began to warn, only for Luffy to stretch his arm out and grab the handle, quickly pulling it to himself. He blinked, waving it around like it weighs nothing.

"Hey, it's really light!"

"... I guess that doesn't surprise me much," Mimir sighed in amusement, watching as Luffy waved it around to test its weight. "We should get goin'. No doubt the dobber is lickin' his wounds outside."

"Got it. Hey, will this make me fly?" Luffy asked, holding it up in the air in hopes of being carried off the ground.

"Sorry, lad. Among the many powers the hammer gives, flying isn't one of them. Thor would wrap the pommels band around his wrist and twirl it before throwing to carry him off the ground."

"What?! That's lame!" Luffy exclaimed in disappointment, sourly placing the hammer on his back and tying it there.

"Don't tell Thor that. He might take some offense," Mimir chuckled in response, the boy and the head now heading for the exit. Thurm was still there leaning against the frame of his stone doors, nursing his jaw and stomach.

"Alright, I'll see you later Thumb! I'm gonna take this back to Asgard!" Luffy said, waving to the bruised Jorgun as he walked by him.

"Wh-who are you? Why did you come in place of the Asgardians?" Thurm asked, looking down at the strange boy in question. Luffy halted before looking back up at him, his gaze causing Thurm to regret his question at first.

"They're my friends, that's all. Old man Odin asked me to come so that they didn't cause any trouble for the other Giants. Plus he said he'd give me a banquet as a reward!" Luffy answered easily, giving Thurm one last grin before turning back to his path.

"Try to remember this for future reference, Thurm. Stirring up trouble because of ancient history doesn't solve any problems." Mimir said, his head now dangling from Luffy's hip again. "And please, learn from your father's mistake. Think with your brain, not with the organ of your nether regions."

"Yeah…"

"That went well, all things considered," Mimir said, humming in thought. "Plan to go straight back to Asgard then?"

"Yeah. I was gonna mess around with the hammer, but since I can't use it to fly I'm not interested," Luffy said, puffing his cheeks out childishly at the disappointing discovery.

"Brother, you've got the power of an Aesir god in your hands, and your only concern is the inability to fly?" Mimir asked, breaking out in a fit of laughter. "Goodness, you can always be so simple."

* * *

"Oi~! I'm back!"

An eruption of greetings and praise echoed through the halls of Asgard, many welcoming the rubber boy with open arms. As if predicting his return that same day, the halls were already set with tables and platters of meat and barrels of mead. The smell of freshly roasted meats, ranging from boars to great bison, filled the air, immediately drawing Luffy inside to receive his reward.

"It looks like you've arrived just when I predicted. Feel free to dig in at your leisure, Luffy." Odin, an elderly man at the head of the room laughed. He had a long white beard that stretched down to his feet and wore a blue robe. A spear stood by his side, being the great weapon Gungnir.

Of course, the rubber boy hadn't bothered to wait for his approval, already ripping the leg off a roasted boar and biting into the meat. "Thabks, olb mabn!" He said, his words muffled by food in his outstretched cheeks.

"Make sure to pour me some mead when you get the chance, brother. Bein' your traveling companion can be thirsty work for a severed head," Mimir chuckled from Luffy's hip, the straw hatted boy quickly pulling him off and setting him down on the table so that he was part of the banquet. He quickly stretched an arm out and filled a cup full of the ale provided for the party, placing it in front of Mimir before a server brought a straw for him. Taking some sips of his drink, the severed head let out a hearty breath.

"Ah~, now that's the stuff. No stomach, yet ale tastes and feels as lovely as ever. Oh, by the by, don't forget to give the hammer back."

Luffy grabbed the hammer off his back and tossed it to the front of his throne while working on his meal, causing some in the room to flinch in fear, but thankful when it fell at Odin's feet without any damage done.

"It's always the same reward for you. Banquets and enough gold to get you by. You could always try asking for something more wholesome, Luffy." Odin chuckled, shaking his head before looking to his left.

Standing close to his throne was a young woman with long, beautiful silver hair that stretched down to her feet. She wore the accustomed Valkyrie armor of a silver and black breastplate, silver gauntlets and matching steel plated boots underneath silver hip guards. She watched the young man intently, knowing him quite well like most others in the halls of Asgard.

"You should broaden your horizons. Perhaps consider taking a wife or mistress to liven things up. Rossweisse here is available and in desperate need of a lover." Odin smiled teasingly, reaching forward and slapping his personal guard on the butt to knock her forward.

"E-eh?! You-your majesty! What are you saying?!" Rossweisse cried out in embarrassment, her cheeks becoming rosy as she pouted at her liege. "Y-you don't have to tell him that!"

"Come now, this might be a good chance for you. I doubt you'll find a better lover than the Immortal King," Odin whispered to the Valkyrie, causing Rossweisse's blush to intensify at the implication. "Besides, you've had your eye on him for some time, right?"

"W-well I-"

"No thanbs." Luffy muffled out again before swallowing all of the food in his mouth. "Phew. No thanks. I'm not a dirty old man like you." Luffy bluntly taunted with a toothy grin, roars of laughter breaking out from the Aesir gods of the hall. Even Rossweisse let out an amused giggle, despite indirectly being rejected by the rubber boy.

"As blunt as always with his words," Odin sighed, shaking his head before standing from his throne and holding a cup up. "But let us have a toast! To the Immortal King, Straw Hat Luffy! Thanks to his intervention, peace shall continue with the Jotunar!"

" **Here here**!" The many gods of the court cheered, raising their cups in honor of Luffy. The rubber boy merely grinned, letting out a small laugh in appreciation.

Sitting back in his throne, Odin allowed the festivities to continue. "So, Luffy. Will you be staying with us for a little longer or will you be moving on soon again?"

"I'm gonna leave tomorrow," Luffy answered, drawing a small frown from Rossweisse at hearing so. "Zechs asked me to drop by when I had the chance. Guess he wants to talk about something."

"I see. Quite a bit has been going on in the past few months with the Three Factions. I'm quite curious as to what he might ask of you as well," Odin hummed in interest before shifting his gaze to the severed head next to Luffy. "What of you, Mimir? You've been traveling for quite some time with Luffy. Will you continue to do so?"

"Aye, your majesty. I'm quite enjoying my little adventures with the lad. Besides, someone has to make sure he doesn't get lost in some godforsaken realm," Mimir chuckled, earning a smile from Luffy.

"Thanks for that. I'd be stuck in a forest without you," Luffy admitted without shame, earning a resounding laugh from the court. Despite Luffy's prowess in a fight, many were aware of his poor sense of direction and tendencies to get lost.

"It seems that you were both fated to stay together, then. You have my blessing, I only wished to see if you wanted to return," Odin chuckled, welcoming the severed head's choice. "Come then, my fellow Aesir! Let us give our guests the banquet they deserve!"

" **Aye**!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Alright, let's get this out of the way right off the bat: This is not a full length/long running story like others I've written. This is merely a series of one-shots/short stories revolving around Luffy's adventures through the DxD world. That's not to say they won't all be interconnected, as certain themes and ideas will recur throughout the series. But know that it's more about the adventures that Luffy has had both in the present time and in the past.**

 **With that said, chapters can be rather short like this one was or perhaps long, if I feel like it. This won't be a story I update in a timely manner, it's a side story that I'm going to be working on for fun. I've got more linear stories I'm writing that are much longer than this will be and have my primary focus.**

 **(Speaking of which, sorry to any of the readers of my other stories. Sorry, this one was just stuck and my head and needed to be put out lol I've begun the work on the next chapter of ADD, so don't worry.)**

 **And before you say anything, yes, I did take Mimir from God of War (who is an actual figure in Norse Mythology anyway) and give him to Luffy as a traveling companion. Why? Because one, I recently got into the game and loved it and loved Mimir as a character. And two, we all know how hopeless Luffy can be without someone to help him to keep track of where he's going. Mimir seemed like the perfect candidate. Some might argue that it would be best to place a woman who is in love with Luffy in this place, but to be honest I liked the dynamic that this relationship could have. Plus, Luffy may or may not get more traveling companions anyway. Who knows.**

 **Now, considering the nature of this story though, I'm welcome to receive ideas from anyone willing to share about how Luffy came to meet any of the other women in DxD that come to fall for him. If it's good enough, I may even write it out and post it as a chapter. Just be sure to PM me with the idea or leave it in the review section, either one works.**

 **Now, since this isn't a truly serious story, I'd be happy to let anyone take the wheel on this one if they wanted. I have an idea of the overall arching story around Luffy's arrival and his presence in the world, so I am willing to share that and bounce ideas with anyone who's willing to take the helm. Other than that, do enjoy what I do end up writing here, whatever it is.**

 **Well, that's that. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. If you have any of the women in DxD that you'd like to see get some sort of chapter or to fall for the oblivious guy, feel free to say so and perhaps leave an idea. Until then, have a good one!**


	2. The Pirate and the Fox

**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece or High School DxD**

The Pirate and the Fox

"Hurry, mother! He's going to arrive soon!"

"I'm coming, darling. Don't worry."

Yasaka watched her daughter scamper down stone steps toward the ocean. While her expression was calm, she shared her daughter's excitement. After all, it had been several months since she last had Luffy as a guest in their home. The thought of the rubber boy made her heart flutter, the flame of her love still burning after all these years.

 _Funny that, despite his rejections, I still feel this way._

"Look, at the harbor!" Kunou called out, pointing as she leaned on a wooden rail of the footpath. "There's his ship!"

Yasaka saw the unmistakable ship belonging to Luffy. It was beautiful in its craft, created for him as a gift by the Norse gods. Dwarven steel and Norse magic went into its craft, making for a beautiful sailboat. One with the capability of traveling between realms. At the front of the ship was a dragon figurehead. The Draco Go was its name, dubbed so by its captain (thanks to the help of the Norse gods giving him ideas).

"As majestic as usual. A shame that the mortals cannot see it. I'm sure it would be quite the spectacle," Yasaka mused, walking up next to her daughter. "Shall we head down?"

"Okay! Le-" Kunou stopped when two hands gripped the rail in front of her, taking a step back as a figure suddenly rose up and planted their feet on the rail, crouching on it as he looked at them. Yasaka felt her heart skip a beat, realizing immediately that Luffy had come to them.

"Yo! Kunou! Yasaka!" Luffy greeted casually, giving the two a toothy grin. "It's been a while!"

"Luffy-sama!" Kunou exclaimed, running up to Luffy as he hopped down from the rail, hugging his stomach tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

"Heh, sorry I haven't seen you in a bit. I've been busy checking out a bunch of cool places," Luffy admitted, smiling down at Kunou and rubbing the top of her head. He looked up at Yasaka, giving her a gentle smile. "You guys look like you've been doing good!"

"Of course. While things have gotten rather complicated in politics, we have not had much in the way of incidents of late," Yasaka said, maintaining an air of royalty despite the butterflies in her stomach. She walked up to Luffy, giving him a graceful smile that would bewitch most men. "Your visit is most welcome. It is always a treat for us to have you as a guest, Luffy-sama."

"Thanks! I'm always happy to come by and see you guys, too!" Luffy laughed, grinning back at Yasaka.

 _Just looking at him brings me great joy. Even when I took a husband to forget him, my love never wavered._

"Ahem. I do believe I've been forgotten, now."

Yasaka and Kunou smiled as they looked down at Luffy's hip, seeing the familiar head of Mimir dangling there.

"Ah, my apologies, Mimir-sama. I was merely excited to see Luffy-sama," Kunou apologized, bowing low to the head.

"Ah, don't worry, milady. I only jest. I know that the brother's visits are quite important to you and your mother," Mimir chuckled kindly, looking up at the Fox Yokai. "He was certainly happy when he made the decision to come."

"Well, let us waste no more time, here. We should move onto the dining hall. I made sure that a banquet was prepared for your arrival," Yasaka said, causing Luffy to look back up at her in excitement.

"Alright! Let's go!" He cheered, walking forward with nothing else keeping him back.

"Luffy-sama, will you tell me of what sort of places you visited while we dine?" Kunou asked, looking up at Luffy with hope.

"Of course! I was going to a lot of different places though, so where should I start..?" Luffy said, humming as he looked up in thought.

"I'd say our recent endeavor to Jotunheim is a good place to start," Mimir suggested.

 _As carefree as ever. He never changes, even after hundreds of years._ Yasaka giggled to herself, sparing a small glance back at Luffy as he continued to enchant Kunou with his stories.

 _How long has it been since we first met? Ages have passed since that first day._

* * *

 _Several hundred years before…_

Yasaka sat patiently as she awaited her visitor. Next to her was one of her trusted advisors from when her father ruled Kyoto, Ling Xiao. Despite the even expression she wore, Yasaka felt nothing but contempt for the arrival of their guest. It was nothing personal to them, but more so over the reason for their visit.

"Milady. Our guest has arrived," A servant declared, walking into the chamber and bowing.

"Send him in," Ling ordered, the servant quickly bowing again before turning back.

"We don't need his help," Yasaka muttered, unable to contain her irritation much longer.

"Now, now,Yasaka-sama. I know that you feel the council's decision to call upon an outsider for help was a slight, but please understand," Ling said, hoping to reason with the newly christened leader. "This is Baigujing we are dealing with. She was even a threat to the Monkey King in his day. The council simply wants to make sure that she is dealt with."

"In other words, they don't believe in me…" Yasaka sighed,turning her head away from her advisor. "They don't think that their ruler can protect them as she only received her crown recently."

"Yasaka-sama…" Ling breathed out, unable to reassure her. He knew that, despite how he might try to reason it, she was right. The council thought she was too green for the task. And so they decided to ask for the aid of an outsider who had become famous in all the realms.

The chamber's door opened, the two looking back to see the servant from before enter with their guest behind him.

"Milady, I present to you Monkey D. Luffy, The Immortal King, and his traveling companion, Mimir of Asgard."

Yasaka raised a brow curiously. Luffy certainly didn't meet her expectations of a hero called upon by the council, especially someone with the title of Immortal King. He looked somewhat bored, his hands behind his head and a neutral expression on his face. She was also unaware of the fact that he traveled with Mimir, one the Asgardians dubbed as the 'smartest man alive'.

"Yo," Was Luffy's simple greeting.

"Would it kill you to be a bit more cordial with royalty, brother?" Mimir whispered up to his companion tiredly.

"Thank you for seeing us, Immortal King. Your aide comes at a dark hour of need," Ling said, bowing his head. Yasaka merely stared forward, watching the pirate with narrowed eyes.

"Just call me Luffy. I don't really like that title," Luffy declared casually, plopping on the ground cross legged.

"A-Ah, I see. As you wish, Luffy-sama."

"Let us cut directly to business," Yasaka said, her patience already waning in the face of the situation. "My council suggests that your aid is needed to defeat Baigujing as the Monkey King is currently indisposed. Tell me, will you help us and what is your price?"

Luffy put a hand under his chin, humming to himself as he thought. Opening his mouth and ready to answer, he smiled. "I want-"

" **Ahem**! I don't think so, brother. We agreed that you'd leave such negotiations to me," Mimir spoke up, causing Luffy's lips to pucker as his expression visibly deflated. Pouting, Luffy reached for Mimir's head and held it up for Ling and Yasaka to see, causing both to feel a bead of sweat roll down their cheeks.

"Sorry. Too many times has the boy asked for banquets rather than gold for our trouble. Banquets are fine and all, but the lad needs to be able to purchase food outside of that, too," Mimir sighed before clearing his throat. "Now, onto business, we don't have high demands. Just enough to get us through the month until his next hairbrained adventure happens us upon some treasure. Let us go with, say, one thousand gold pieces."

Yasaka and Ling raised a brow in surprise, looking at one another in disbelief. "Only… a thousand? Considering who your foe is, I feel a thousand is too low of a reward for your efforts."

"Trust me when I say that the lad here shouldn't have more gold than he needs on him at once. He quite frankly doesn't know what to do with it and gets a little too charitable," Mimir chuckled, causing Luffy glare dumbly at the back of his head before bonking it with his fist. "But if you insist, we can raise it to two thousand gold pieces. Is that reasonable?"

"Why yes, I believe so. We would be most pleased to provide such a reward for your services."

"Great! Then we have a-"

"Wait."

The two paused in their negotiations, Yasaka and Ling looking at Luffy. The rubber boy shifted his gaze to Yasaka, his expression neutral.

"Is there something else you wanted?" Yasaka asked, eyes narrowing.

"You're the leader here, right?"

 _Great. I know what he wants._ It was often that men would make requests directly toward her for their service. Usually things such as her hand in marriage. Sometimes things of a more lewd nature. At first it was flattering, but at this point it was nothing but annoying. Especially in her current situation.

"I am. Why?" She tugged at the edge of her kimono, pulling it up somewhat to show how uncomfortable she was at-

"Why aren't you going out to fight it?"

Yasaka blinked. That wasn't the response she was expecting.

"Brother, what are you doing?!" Mimir hissed back at Luffy.

"If she's the leader, then she should be fighting it before some stranger does," Luffy declared, eyes shifting to Mimir briefly.

"You're right. I should be," Yasaka agreed, causing Mimir and Luffy to shift their gaze to her.

"B-But you have to understand. Yasaka-sama is the newly crowned leader of the Kyoto Youkai. The council and myself do not wish to risk her so soon after her crowning," Ling coughed out, trying to take control of the conversation again.

"More like you believe I am incapable of handling such a foe," Yasaka huffed, her hands clutching at the edge of her kimono.

"Y-Yasaka-sama, please! Your position is-"

"Then do you wanna come with me?"

Yasaka and Ling shifted their gazes back up to Luffy, the pirate looking at her with no amount of humor in his expression.

"Oh, boy…" Mimir sighed, defeat riddling his voice.

"N-No! Yasaka-sama should not be in harm's way!"

"She can provide me with help if I need it. You are strong, right?" Luffy asked, focusing back on the Kitsune.

"I… yes, I am. Strong enough to protect my people should the need arise," Yasaka declared proudly, standing up from her seat.

"Okay, then you can come," Luffy said, standing up and giving Yasaka a big grin. "Looking forward to working with you!"

"P-Please, Luffy-sama! Yasaka-sama isn't-I mean-should not-"

"If she doesn't come, I won't do it," Luffy cut him off, fixing the advisor with a flat stare that caused him to clam up. "But since she's coming to help me out, you can cut my pay to a thousand. Deal?"

"I-I… I…"

"The Immortal King has spoken, Ling-dono. I do not think he'll help us otherwise," Yasaka said, a pleased smile crossing her lips as she looked at Luffy now. "I can help guide you. I'll be able to track Baigujing's movements for you."

"Really? Great!" Luffy chuckled, giving her a dumb grin.

"B-But Yasaka-sama! Please, listen to reason!" Ling pleaded, only for Yasaka to send him a small smile over her shoulder.

"I will be in the presence of the Immortal King. You have nothing to worry about with him at my side, correct? So cease your worrying, Ling-dono."

"Y-Yasaka-sama-"

"Alright, let's go. I wanna eat as soon as we get back," Luffy said, turning around to leave.

"Poor advisor never stood a chance, did he?" Mimir sighed, likely to have shook his head if he were capable.

"I will throw a banquet in with your payment, then," Yasaka said, causing the rubber boy to turn around with a twinkle in his teeth.

"Really~?!"

"Yes, really," Yasaka giggled, finding his reaction somewhat cute now that she was more accepting of his presence.

* * *

"We're getting close now. It seems Baigujing hasn't been moving much…" Yasaka announced to her companions, eyes narrowed as she scanned the forest. A disturbing fact about the demon's whereabouts was that it was residing just within the boundaries of Kyoto's forest, near the castle. They really had little time to waste before she would attack.

"About time. I was starting to get bored," Luffy huffed, hands crossed behind his head as he trailed behind Yasaka.

"You should really be a bit more mindful of the company you're in, brother…" Mimir muttered from his hip.

"I suppose the fault is mine. I've been rather quiet, haven't I?" Yasaka admitted, looking back at Luffy. "I apologize. I've been mentally preparing myself for the coming battle. As well as a request I have to make of you."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I ask that you allow me to do battle with Baigujing alone."

"Oh boy…" Mimir mumbled.

Luffy's eyes slightly widened, surprised by the request. "Why?"

"This is something I need to do. I need to prove to my people, and myself, that I deserve to be their leader. If I am able to defeat Baigujing, then I will know that I am deserving of my position." Yasaka explained, placing a hand on her chest as she spoke.

"Ah, okay. That makes sense."

"Oh don't you give in that easily!" Mimir snapped from Luffy's hip, his head swaying back and forth. "I can't let you do this! I'm putting my foot down!"

"But you don't have a-"

"You know what I mean!" Mimir snapped before swaying his head so that he was looking at Yasaka. "Please, milady. Listen to reason! This isn't a simple matter of 'deserving your position' here! This is far more dangerous than you realize! Baigujing is nothing to be trifled with!"

"I am aware of the danger. I will face it as any leader should to protect their people," Yasaka said, turning her back to Luffy and Mimir.

"She was able to contend with the Monkey King in his hay day. Even the halls of Asgard are well aware of his strength. Tackling her with nothing but pluck and pride will grant you nothing!"

"I've made my decision on the matter," Yasaka dismissed before looking back at Luffy. "What say you. Will you allow me to handle this matter?"

Luffy stared at Yasaka, his expression neutral as he seemed to think over her request. Yasaka wasn't a fool. If he refused to allow her to fight alone, then she wouldn't be able to stop him from doing so. She had heard tales of his power beforehand, and did not doubt their validity despite appearances. But if she could appeal to him, she was willing to take the chance.

"Alright. You can fight her alone."

"Damn it, brother…" Mimir grunted in frustration.

Yasaka released a breath of relief, bowing her head. "I thank you."

"But you better be prepared for whatever happens. I'll stop the fight if I have to, but I may not stop it in time," Luffy pointed out, his eyes narrowing as his expression became grave. Yasaka was surprised by his sudden change in attitude, but nodded.

"I understand. I won't let my guard down, nor expect you to save me. I'll go at her with everything I have."

"You're going to need more than that to do battle with me, little fox."

Luffy and Yasaka snapped their heads up, looking to see Baigujing herself perched on top of a tree branch several meters away from them. She was a woman of great beauty with a pale complexion. She wore a black kimono that stopped just over her breasts, the shoulders instead wrapped around the middle of her arm. The kimono had several long sharp bones along the edges. Her long black hair was tied up in a large bun on top of her head.

"Baigujing… so you came to us," Yasaka snarled, eyes narrowing as she started to summon her power.

"Well, that was the plan from the start. I was going to come storm your castle soon enough and slay all those inhabiting it. It seemed like a fun little way to welcome the Monkey King back home. But lo and behold, the newly christened leader of Kyoto has come to me like a well wrapped present. How fortunate that you would make things easier on me," Baigujing giggled, licking her lips as she observed Yasaka.

"I think you'll find me to be far less of a treat soon enough," Yasaka growled, blue flames resonating around her body as she sprouted nine foxtails from her back.

"Before we get to the fun part, might I inquire who you might be?" Baigujing asked, shifting her attention to Luffy this time. "It would seem strange for the palace to allow their leader to venture out alone."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the Pirate King," Luffy introduced plainly, crossing his arms over his chest. The demon raised a brow, the name sparking recognition.

"Luffy? As in the Immortal King? Interesting. I thought that their leaders might call upon the Monkey King, but they called upon you for aid instead?"

"Yeah, but we're not fighting. You're fighting her," Luffy declared, looking at Yasaka from the side. "I'm just gonna watch. So do as you like."

"Brother, you can't! She's not ready for this!" Mimir pleaded.

"I am ready!" Yasaka exclaimed, gritting her teeth as she tapped into the Leyline at her disposal.

"Ho~? That's interesting. And here I was thinking I might have more of a challenge ahead of me. But I suppose I'll just have to toy with this one, hm?" Baigujing giggled, bone claws suddenly extending out of the arms of her kimono.

"We'll see how confident you are soon enough!" Yasaka exclaimed as she rocketed forward, blasting the tree that Baigujing was perched on with great fury. Baigujing merely laughed, flipping back and avoiding the attack with ease. From there, the fight escalated into a thunderous exchange, all of Kyoto shaking as the two traded blows. Luffy did as he promised, keeping a distance from the fight but staying close enough to watch. Mimir had thrown several pleads his way, but Luffy wouldn't budge.

The fight became even more perilous as Yasaka transformed into her full Kyuubi form, Baigujing returning the favor as she morphed into a monstrous bone demon. With access to the Leyline, Yasaka was powerful, but Baigujing was just raw unhinged power. As the fight progressed, Yasaka's strength began to wane. Her only consolation was that it seemed that Baigujing began to feel the exchange as well, starting to slow in her movements and attacks.

As Yasaka and Baigujing's battle reached its climax, Yasaka dealt a powerful blow to Baigujing's chest, unleashing one last burst of Blue Fox Fire upon her opponent. The air echoed with Baigujing's wail of pain, her body morphing back into its biped form with Yasaka doing the same.

"Th-That was… well struck, fox queen…" Baigujing huffed out, bated breath filling the air as she put a hand over her chest.

"T-This fight… is mine…" Yasaka declared, forcing herself to remain standing as she limped over to her hunched over enemy. "You have a choice… You may leave, return to the hole of which you crept out of, or… you may die at my hand. It is your choice-"

"Yaska! Don't drop your guard!"

Yasaka widened her eyes, suddenly remembering her audience as she heard Luffy's voice.

"Wh-What?"

"She's only playing tired! Don't drop your guard!" Luffy declared, fear and urgency in his voice. Yasaka looked back at him in disbelief, but saw the panic in his eyes. Seeing that he wasn't lying, Yasaka quickly spun back around, Blue Fox Fire in her palm and ready to blast Baigujing.

But as a bone suddenly pierced through her mid-section, Yasaka realized her mistake.

" **Yaska!** "

"Heh. That was a fun little workout, fox queen. But I was beginning to get tired of the game, anyway." Baigujing said, the exhaustion in her voice before suddenly gone. The bone that impaled Yasaka stretched from the sleeve of her kimono, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Y-You… you weren't…" Yasaka mumbled out before coughing up blood.

"Not at all. Though I'll commend you for surprising me. You were a bit stronger than I expected," The demon giggled, standing up at full length as she began to approach Yasaka, pushing the bone deeper into her gut as she did so. Yasaka could only stagger back, her entire body trembling with pain as she shakily raised a hand to try and break the bone.

"Ah, pride doth make us suffer, hm?" Baigujing giggled again, grin widening as she extended the bone, causing Yasaka to cough up more blood. "You truly failed to realize the gap in power between us. You should have realized that there are just some opponents you are incapable of besting, dear… Remember that in the next life."

"Y-You… witch…" Yasaka coughed out, unable to think straight as the pain racked her body. Baigujing raised the opposite sleeve, extending a bone out and preparing to impale Yasaka in the face with it.

 _I… I was too prideful. I couldn't take the doubt… and it has lead to my demise. I-I… I'm sorry, everyone. I failed you._

Yasaka wasn't sure what happened in the next moment, but as Baigujing extended another bone, a blur suddenly appeared in front of her. The bone in her stomach was suddenly broken, and the bone aimed for her head was deflected. Yasaka fell to the ground, no longer held in place by the spear but still heavily injured. As her consciousness began to fade, she could make out the back of Luffy standing in front of her, now squaring off with Baigujing alone.

 _Ah… I see. So you'll finish what I could not… thank you. I'm sorry for my… weakness. Please… save my people in my place… please… please…_

The world went dark for Yasaka, unable to see the resulting battle from her failure.

* * *

Yasaka had expected to die out in the forest. So when the roof of her room in the palace greeted her lit by candle light, she was genuinely surprised. As she moved to sit up, she felt pain scream from her stomach, letting out a gasp as her hand hovered over the spot she was stabbed.

"Careful not to move too much, milady. Your injury was as bad as it looks."

Yasaka slowly tilted her head down, looking to see Luffy sitting against the wall of her room. It was Mimir who had spoken though, as Luffy soundly slept with his hands crossed behind his head and a snot bubble rising down and up from his nose as he snored.

"Yasaka-sama! It is so good to see you awake," She heard from her right, the gentle and fearful voice of Ling rousing her attention.

"L-Ling-dono… wh-what… what happened..?" She groaned out, barely able to speak as her voice came out course.

"Well… after your battle with Baigujing, Luffy-sama brought you back to the castle with great haste," Ling explained, looking up at the snoozing pirate. Mimir sighed before swaying his head back and forth to hit Luffy's hip.

"H-Huh? Meat?" Luffy mumbled, the snot bubble popping as he stirred and looked at Yasaka. "Oh, you're awake. Hey, Yaska."

"I… I see…" Yasaka mumbled, craning her head back to Ling. "L-Ling-dono… I'm so sorry…"

"Hush now, milady. You must rest."

"I-I… I was too prideful… Too afraid that the whispers of me were true… forgive me…"

"None of that matters now, Yasaka-sama. All that matters is that you're alive…" Ling reassured her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it in comfort. Yasaka felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks, a soft sob echoing from her.

As she started to calm down, she slowly shifted her gaze to Luffy. "Th-Thank you… Luffy-sama. For saving me."

"No big deal," Luffy shrugged carelessly.

"But… what became of Baigujing..? Did you slay her?"

"Huh? No. I just made her leave so that you could fight her again," Luffy said, causing Ling to inhale a breath.

"No! Absolutely not! Not after what happened this time around! How could you even think of allowing Yasaka-sama to fight her again? Especially after **you** allowed her to fight alone!" Ling exclaimed, glaring at Luffy venomously. "We are grateful that you saved Yasaka-sama, but-"

"Leave him, Ling-dono… he only acted upon my wishes…" Yasaka coughed out, forcing herself to sit up slowly. "It was a foolish wish, but still one that I requested of him. Go and fetch his payment. I wish to speak with him alone…"

"B-But Yasaka-sama-"

"Please, Ling-dono," Yasaka cut him off looking at him with a pleading expression. Ling released a reluctant breath, but nodded and bowed before taking his leave.

"You sure you should sit up like that? You're hurt pretty bad," Luffy asked, watching Yasaka carefully as she forced herself to sit up against the back wall.

"I… I will manage," Yasaka took a relieved breath as she rested her back against the wall, slowly trailing her eyes to Luffy. "I… thank you for allowing me the foolish wish I requested. But… I do not think I'll be fighting Baigujing again."

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked, blinking in confusion.

"Why? **Why**?! Why do you think?!" Yasaka exclaimed before going into a coughing fit, nursing her bandaged wound in pain. "I… I was utterly defeated out there. Whatever chance I thought I had was nothing but an illusion of grandeur."

"Yeah, it was."

"Baigujing was far more terrifying than I realized… I was no match."

"Yup."

"So… why would I try and fight her again?" Yasaka asked, becoming frustrated by his short answers. "I… I'm not strong enough."

"That's easy. You just have to get stronger," Luffy suggested, causing Yasaka to sigh.

"As if it were so simple…" her eyes trailed back down to her blanket wrapped legs.

"You're really strong already. If you keep training, you should be able to fight her," Luffy pointed out, only for Yasaka to shake her head.

"Baigujing is above me… she is not at a level I can simply 'train' to compete with. How do you expect me to reach her strength with training?"

"I'll help you."

Yasaka blinked, looking up at Luffy in shock. Despite the seriousness of the conversation though, Luffy was picking at his nose with his pinky.

"You… will help me?"

"Yeah. I can help you train and get stronger. So don't just give up after losing once!" Luffy exclaimed, thankfully pulling his finger out of his nose. "And don't keep yourself from getting help! There are plenty of things people can't do alone, including me!"

"You have no idea, honestly…" Mimir sighed.

Yasaka stared at him in disbelief, her hand gripping at the edge of her kimono. "I… it's no use. I don't see how I can reach that kind of power..."

"So you'll just let your people be killed by her?" Luffy asked, a shadow cast over his brow.

"Easy now, lad…" Mimir muttered.

"What..? O-Of course not! B-But what can I do to stop her?!" Yasaka shouted, tears trailing down her cheeks again. "I was being played for a fool!"

"Yaska! Everyone loses a fight! I've done it, and now you have!" Luffy proclaimed, standing from his seat on the ground as he stared down at her. "But if you let that one loss stop you, then how do you expect to protect what's precious to you?!"

Yasaka stared, her eyes wide as she tried to find the words. With no way to counter, she could only look down in shame. "I-I want to protect them… but I…"

"I believe in you."

Yasaka looked back up to see Luffy crouching next to her, a stern expression on his face. "If you just keep getting stronger, you'll beat her someday. I believe that. I can tell you care about your people. You were just out to prove you were worthy. And you can be!"

Yasaka's eyes trailed away, trembling again. "Bu-But… I'm weak."

"So what?! Get stronger!"

"Alright, brother! You've made your point!" Mimir cut in finally, wishing he had a pair of hands to help push Luffy back. "I think she's been through enough, today. We don't need to push the topic now."

Luffy frowned, but stood back up and backed away from Yasaka.

"I agree. Yasaka-sama needs to heal," Ling said curtly from the door, causing the two to look at him. "I think you should return to your guest room, Luffy-sama."

Luffy stared at Ling, the older Youkai looking irritated but maintaining his composure. Instead of trying to argue further with the man, Luffy silently moved to the door, stopping short of it and sparing a glance back at Yasaka.

"I believe you can beat her. You just have to get stronger. And I'll help you do that. So don't try and bear it alone," Luffy told her turning his head back forward. "I'm leaving tomorrow. But I'll stay if you want my help."

Yasaka's eyes trailed back up to Luffy, but remained silent. After closing the door behind him, she was left with Ling, who began to stress about Luffy's repugnance and irresponsible behavior. She became deaf to his ramblings, thinking further on Luffy's words.

 _I… I want to get stronger…_

* * *

"Well… not our most cordial visit to a land," Mimir muttered from Luffy's hip, the two heading for the main exit of the palace. "Not that the way you were talkin' helped much. You really need to learn how to talk to royalty, lad."

"Screw that! I'm not gonna treat her any different just because of something like that!" Luffy snapped back at the head, huffining air out of his nose.

"You know, it's that attitude that's landed you the affections of some princesses, right?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Luffy asked, a pinky firmly placed in his nose.

"Forget I mentioned it…"

"Luffy-sama."

The two shifted their attention to the main hall doors, Ling standing there with a box in his hands. "I apologize for not handing you your reward before, and for my attitude. With Yasaka-sama's life in such peril, it was hard to act proper."

"Nah, it's okay. We didn't really beat Bigojin anyways, so you don't have to give us that," Luffy refused, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes, I have to agree with the lad. We hardly did our part of the bargain when we arrived," Mimir sighed. "What will you do about Baigujing now, though?"

"We will… try and call upon the Monkey King. He is difficult to contact as he often likes to laze around and keep himself hidden. But what choice do we have?"

"Well, we **could** stay and make sure she doesn't come back, but the brother here…" Mimir drawled.

"I'm not staying unless Yaska asks me to, and to train her," Luffy dismissed casually.

"I see… Luffy-sama, I understand what you're trying to do for Yasaka-sama, but I believe you ask too much of her. Baigujing is a terrible foe that could challenge many in this world," Ling tried to reason, only for Luffy to furrow his brow.

"And Yaska can beat her. She just needs to get stronger."

Ling could only sigh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're right. I do."

Luffy and Ling turned their heads to see Yasaka walking toward them, albeit with a cane but still moving.

"Y-Yasaka-sama! You shouldn't be moving around so soon!" Ling complained, only for Yasaka to hold a hand up.

"I'm fine… I can handle this much pain, at least," Yasaka dismissed before looking at Luffy. "Your offer to train me… is it still on the table?"

"Y-Yasaka-sama!"

"Yeah, it is," Luffy nodded.

"Then I accept," Yasaka smiled, bowing her head. "I look forward to training under you, Luffy-sama."

"Yeah! I'll whip you into good shape!" Luffy laughed, grinning at the Kitsune.

"A-Are you sure, Yasaka-sama? After yesterday's events, I…" Ling began pensively.

"I acted with pride rather than thought. If I am to be Kyoto's leader, I must correct my actions when I fail," Yasaka declared, though her eyes remained on Luffy. "I believe that, with Luffy-sama's help, I will accomplish such. Besides, with Luffy-sama here, I doubt that Baigujing will make any push on the castle. Don't you agree, Ling-dono?"

"I-I… Yes, Yasaka-sama," Ling bowed, unable to contend with her words.

"Good. Then prepare a permanent room for him to use as well as a meal. I'm sure we're both quite famished and could eat right now."

"Oh, milady, you have no idea…" Mimir chuckled from Luffy's hip.

"Awesome! Make sure to put lots of meat in it!" Luffy laughed, grinning in appreciation.

"R-Right away, Yasaka-sama!" Ling scurried off to fulfill his duties, Yasaka and Luffy watching as he left.

"Well… this all ended up working out, at least," Mimir offhandedly commented.

"So… when do we begin?" Yasaka asked hopefully.

"As soon as you're fully healed. You can rest until then," Luffy told her before giving a mischievous grin. "But don't expect me to go easy on you, Yaska!"

"Fufu. I would expect nothing less, Luffy-sama… And please, call me Yasaka."

"Fair warning, it might take some time before he gets it right, milady. Odin knows it took him months to stop saying 'Murmur'."

* * *

"-And then we went and took the hammer back! It was so cool, but super light! I was really shocked!"

"That's amazing, Luffy-sama! So you could hold the mighty Mjolnir?!"

"Aye, lass. He did. Though it couldn't make him fly like he hoped."

"That part was so lame!"

Luffy and Kunou's laughter filled the dining hall, while Yasaka remained content to sit by and watch as her daughter conversed with the man she loved.

 _Years have passed since those days. It took some time and arduous training, but eventually I did defeat Baigujing. With Luffy's help, I became a leader worthy of the title. And during that time, I became infatuated with his spirit and strength… something that has not waned with time._

"Hey, Yasaka! You should go traveling with us sometime!" Luffy suddenly said, pulling Yasaka out of her musings.

"O-Oh, me? Well, I wouldn't want to impose…" Yasaka giggled, though she was quite happy to receive the offer.

"Now, now, brother. You can't just go askin' the leader of the Youkai Faction to go travelin' around so willy nilly. She has a position to mind, remember?" Mimir reminded him.

"But that's what our steward is for!" Kunou declared, her eyes lighting up in excitement as she looked to her mother. "Please, mother?! Can we go on an adventure with Luffy-sama?!"

"Well... I would hate to put that kind of pressure on Ling-dono, but… I'll give it some thought," Yasaka giggled, always one for playing hard to get. Luffy played it better than anyone else, though.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Plus, Sera went on a couple adventures with me before and so it should be-"

 ***crack***

The three blinked in surprise, a cup on the table crushed by Yasaka's hand.

"Oops, silly me~!" Yasaka giggled, though a cloud of irritation hung over her head. "On second thought Luffy, I think we shall make arrangements to journey with you in the near future. You better not back out now~!"

"Huh? Oh, okay," Luffy nodded, a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek.

"You should really learn to watch what you so casually chat about, brother…"

"Well… so long as mother approves, we should think about where we'll go!" Kunou declared, deciding to let the strange atmosphere pass.

"Hm… Where to…"

Yasaka straightened out her kimono, finding her composure again as she watched them begin to drop ideas for possible places to visit.

 _Fufu. I should try and manage my envy. I do have a daughter to set an example for._

"If we go visit the Underworld, I bet Sera would let us see one of her shows for free!"

"Brother…"

"Can we go to the Underworld, mother?"

"I think we'll avoid the Underworld. I've been to it myself a few times and can't say I favor it."

 _Then again, I suppose it's hard to suppress those kind of tendencies, hm?_

 **To be continued…**

 **Welp, there you have it folks! Another chapter added to the list! I know people were getting pretty into the story after the first chapter, but remember that this one is purely for fun and that I only revisit upon it now and again.**

 **Now we've gotten Yasaka's little tale out of the way, and I have to admit it was pretty cool! Thanks goes to my pal, The Fifth Emperor, for dropping the idea to use Baigujing from the old Journey to the West stories as an enemy! It really helped make this one move a lot smoother and really appreciate his help! If you haven't already, check out his story A Strawhat Among Fairies and show him some love! It's definitely the best One Piece Crossover to date if you ask me!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave a review, a follow and favorite if you'd be so kind! Chapter ideas are also welcome in the review section! Peace!**


End file.
